1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to a multiple component body plate serving to secure drain pipes in embankments, and surrounding the drain pipe, wherein the insert plate that accepts the pipe is insertable, in locking fashion, into a structural component that serves as a support bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
When introducing drain pipes into open trenches and from there into embankments for these trenches, it is necessary to secure the drain pipe against the flow of water within the trench. Up until the present time, this has been done by walling in the drain such that a certain area around the drain pipe is provided with a mortared layer of stone that rests on an associated base. This work is time consuming and particularly difficult since transport of the heavy materials to the site must be done over roadless areas of countryside which frequently are scarcely capable of bearing the vehicle load because of works previously carried out.
Already proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,200 is an advantageous, metallically structured component that serves for anchoring the drain pipe in trenches. In the case of this component, fastening of the drain pipe into the plate-shaped member is accomplished through a relatively stiff and fixed box-type coupling joint so that variations in height of the outlet opening of the pipe relative to the plate-shaped member, within the angle of inclination of the pipe and relative to the diameter of the pipe, are not possible, it being, rather, necessary to have ready a number of different plate-shaped members for adaptation to whatever conditions might exist. This makes positioning and the rapid and problem-free use of it on the job site difficult.
Already known from East German Patent No. 48,362 is a dam sluiceway serving, advantageously, for holding back water and for dam control in inland watering systems, and which consists of a multiple section body plate wherein the insert plate accepting the pipe is insertable, locking fashion, into a structural component serving as a support bearing. The actual insert plate, here, is constructed relatively large and features the opening for the pipe that is to be inserted in its lower one-third portion. Here also, variations relative to the height and lateral position of the pipe are not possible.